


The Ones Who Were Forgotten

by NerdySkittles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghosts, High School, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdySkittles/pseuds/NerdySkittles
Summary: This is a story of 10 missing orphans... after a sloppy one week investigation the police and community later forgot about the orphans. Now on the 10th anniversary of their unfortunate and tragic event the forgotten orphans are back to make sure that they will never be forgotten again.





	The Ones Who Were Forgotten

At 11:25 pm on August 29, 2010 the clocks in Oak View, Colorado stopped and the night that was well lit had become dark. This was not completely unusual in this town of 4,527 people, besides the fact that even though the lights were out the clocks were still lit up. It was like they froze at that moment. The streets were empty for the most part, except for a few unruly teens and some of the Towns police officers. One officer in particular, Officer McKinley, was walking home from his last shift at the station. After working for 45 years, since he was 22 years of age, in the Oak View Police Force he was finally ready to hang up his hat and turn in his badge. The job had taken a toll on him, his skin was like old leather and his eyes were faded in color. His eyes were filled with countless events, wins and losses. It was the losses that were responsible for the ware on the old officer, but there was one case in particular that took the greatest toll. This was the case of the 10 missing Orphans that had never been solved. 

He was about to turn the corner on Maple St. when he stopped and looked at a broken down two story house. It had a little fence that at one point was more than likely white. The yard was dead and the house looked like it had not been lived in for decades. A sign was tied to the fence next to the walk way that read "Old Oak Orphanage." This was the Orphanage that the children once lived. The old man looked at the house with sorrow and regret written across his face. Questions filled his head as it always did when he passed by, but one question repeatedly made an appearance... "Why did they never really look for these poor children?" After a few moments he went to turn the corner when a small glow in the house window caught his eye. "No one should be in there." The old officer decided to check it out and get any trespassers out of the orphanage. He passed through the gate and moved up the porch steps. He gently opened the creaky old doors and pulled out his flash light.

***

The big teen hang out was by Willow Creek where four trees bowed into the creek forming a hut like structure. Perfect place to have fun and not be seen. The main dwellers of the hot spot were sitting around drinking and having a good time. Among them was Trisha Bellaton, a junior in High School. She was accompanied by Richard "Tweek" Disonie and Liola "Leo" Gypsey. They were her two closest friends since kindergarten. "Hey Leo you want to hand me a few beers." Liola reached her hand in the cooler, but all there was left was ice. "No go on the beer. Coolers empty." She announced to the group. "I guess that means the party is over and it is time to go home." Trisha looked at her friends as she got to her feet and started to head out towards the cars.

As Trisha stumbled her way through the small wooded area she heard a sound of footsteps that were not her own. She stopped in her tacks and the noise started to move closer on her right side. Trisha quickly spun to her right side looking for the person. As she did she say a little boy with pale skin. Loosing her footing she fell to the ground on her back letting out a startling scream. Richard hurried to help Trisha up "I didn't know you drank that much Trish. Maybe you should let me drive." Trisha looked up at her friend as he helped her up. " I did not fall because of the beer I fell cause I say a little boy over there. He almost looked dead." Richard looked to the area where she had been pointing.

" I think you might have been hallucinating. Let me take you home and we will come back for your car in the morning." Trisha looked at the empty space where the boy had been no more than seven minutes prior to the conversation. After a few moments she looked to her Friend. "Maybe I did drink more than I thought. You should drive me home, just in case." She said with both confusion and concern in her voice. Richard and Liola helped their confused and intoxicated friend to the car and took her home.

***

Officer McKinley walked into the main entrance and moved up to the second floor. The light was coming from where the Little Girls of the orphanage slept. The floor board creaked under his feet and the light went out immediately after the noise. Continuing to move to the door he made his presence known. "Who ever is in here you should not be here." He went to open the door and as he did a little Girl of about 12 stood in the door way. Her skin was pale white and her eyes had a dark ring around them. Her little gown was torn and dirty. She looked up at the officer slowly and spoke "NO you should not be here." She shoved the officer over the rails causing him to fall straight down onto a broken pillar at the end of the rails. As the 76 year old, newly retired officer stared up at the child dyeing three more children two little boys appeared next to the Little girls. smiles on their face as he drew his last breathe. The Children disappeared as if they were never there to begin with and a sentence had also appeared on the staircase "You all will remember..."


End file.
